be scene kid
by super-hannah
Summary: title has no relevence btw. what happens when two worlds collide & you're best muggle friend ends up at school for the final year. hmbz slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

I just knew that this gig was going to be crap. They usually are, but despite this I still had a weird fluttering, half excited, have shit scared feeling in my stomach. Like some pretty songbirds were trying to break free from my ribcage.

I had another shower, than shaved, exfoliated, moisturized, generally beautified and eventually turned to trying to figure out exactly what to do with my face. The rest of my body was slightly easier; just wear clothes. But an orange face is just a little bit harder to camouflage.

The other day I'd had a bit of a bright idea to give my usually pasty complexion a golden glow. Needless to say it hadn't gone exactly to plan.

If I hadn't just shaved, I probably would've resembled an orang-utan of some form or other.

All the exfoliating products in the world wouldn't have scrubbed the bastard off. Maybe some white face powder from the Halloween before last might pale it up a bit. I covered my face and neck in the cheep white powder and gently patted the gunk off. Wow. It worked. I was nearly a normal shade. In the right light. I'll just have to make sure no-one touches my face or that I get wet. Anyway. Now there was the even more gruelling task of personality tonight.

To other people that roughly translates as "what should I wear?" I flipped open my new laptop logged onto my music bit and told the machine to select a playlist at random.

Silence. Then …

"_Hey dainty girl flailing on the side of the road,_

_With you're great thumb in the air,_

_I hope you don't mind me asking_

_But what happened to your underwear?"_

I hit the 'next' button and listened to the opening bars of "Touch Me Again And I'll Stab A Screwdriver Into Your Face". Knowing full well that this particular playlist consisted of what Tomi calls my 'emo stuff' I pulled out the first of everything I could find. Old, once black, drainpipes; long sleeved black vest, courtesy of Primark; my baby pink t-shirt with the skeleton on the front; the black Levi belt, with the Batman buckle and a pair of faded, white, black and pink Baby Sham slip on pump type things.

I slip on the items I've pulled out, and give myself the once over in the full-length mirror. I look fit. With a P and an H and 2 T's. Phitt as. Hair. Straightened? Or a mess? What about nearly straight mess? Aren't I the genius?

Now. We're ready to rock.

And roll.

Money. Easy. The father's in the study. As I enter he doesn't even stir. It's a Friday night, and my darling, beloved father is asleep in the study, clutching a bottle of larger. As always his wallet is perched on the desk in front of him. Waiting for my freshly manicured hands to pick it up and take 30quid out.

I'm down the stairs and on the bus by half seven.

I'd just managed to plug in the iPod and had settled down for the half hour ride to town when the gobbiest group of kids you'll ever meet, pushed their way up the stairs to sit with me.

Dan, Ash, Tomi, Tobes and Em. All over 5'6", all amazingly thin and gorgeous. And all my best friends in the universe, yes, that does mean I prefer them to Harry and that lot. Tom hadn't got on with them, which meant he'd be waiting for us there. Either that or he was still at home doing his hair.

Just watching them crowding round to give their favourite witch kisses was enough for me to regret ever going to Hogwarts.

'Don't smile, miserable sod,' said Dan with a mock swoon as tears welled up in my eyes, 'you're perfectly applied eyeliner will run!'

'Nice to see you too sweetie,' accompanied by cheesy smile number 2 in the Mione smile collection, not a full blown "I hate you" cheesy smile, but just enough to make him shut the hell up, 'Now, does anyone know where the hell to go once we get to town?'

Bewildered looks were exchanged before, 'Lighten up. Does it even matter if we make it there or not?'

Everyone but Dan and Ash raised their eyebrows, 'Meaning tonight's going to be interesting no matter what happens, non?'

An hour later, and the 7 of us, Tom had been waiting at the station, were skipping, quite literally, through Leeds city centre, in search of some backstreet bar we'd be ordered to attend.

'Got something to tell you later,' Tom wrapped his strong arms around my quickly shrinking waist (that Slim Fast stuff actually works) and whispered in my ear. Nearing 6foot, he was practically bent double trying to reach me at a mere 5".

'Intrigued,' I laughed, pulling him next to me and entwining my fingers with his. God I was going to miss this lad, with his easy, confident smile; his reasonably long for a guy, slightly curling hair; piercing blue eyes and the best personality in the world, when I returned. Which was like the day after tomorrow. Shit.

I told him just that. Not the bit about missing, the bit about me loving him more than anything, ever. He didn't even reply, didn't have to, he merely pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

It took 2 hours to find that bar. Three hours in the most amazing city ever, with my best friends looking for one of the best bands ever, apparently. And what a let down. I mean, it was identical to every other wannabe 'trendy' bar in the entire of West Yorkshire. Full of the same, mopey, whiney students, I even heard one girl complaining to her friend as we entered, 'and I was like, "omg you just don't understand me"'. What a bunch of gimps.

The music playing was a mix of techno-hardcore screamo and to be fair it wasn't all that bad, aside from the students trying to 'mosh' to it.

'Cool kids yeah?'

Tom had disappeared, and in his place was a willowy, Asian girl wearing a patchwork knee length skirt, each patch printed with the face of one of "us lot", turquoise footless tights, and pink tank top and the largest amount of liquid eyeliner physically possible. Em stood there scrutinising the same crowd of "scenesters" I'd been glaring at.

'Obv. And when I grow up I want to be just like that.'

'Don't wish you're life away. S'not healthy. And anyways, why would you want to be like that when you could be what I want to be?'

'And what would that be?'

'A 'frigerator.'

'When you grow up, you want to be a refrigerator?'

'Uh huh.'

'And why would that be dear?'

''Cos I'm cool like that.' I didn't say anything, one, because she seemed genuinely proud of herself, and two, because I was more interested in steering her by the elbow to the corner of the room our friends seemed to have occupied.

The night passed in a blur. One drink after another kept being bought by anyone and everyone, everyone ending up dancing like noobs in the very centre of the mosh pit and managing not to get knocked out. Punching some random guy who continually tried to come onto me and seemed unable to understand the phrase "fuck off".

All in all, the night didn't suck as much as I'd originally expected.

That was until about one-ish, when some gangly, ginger freckle made a tit out of himself by clambering up onto the main stage. Once up there, he paused, looked around the crowd before him, and began scrambling on all fours, seemingly searching for something.

That something became apparent as he suddenly stopped his antics and jumped up. Clutching, like a first prize trophy, a microphone. There was one next to him on a stand.

'_I think I love her_

_I know I love her_

_I want to tell her_

_Just ho-ow much _

_I do-oo-oo…_

_I may be blind_

_But I'm blind in love_

_With a girl I know_

_Know loves me back_

_In my mind at least…_

_I love you Hermione!'_

That's my name. And a giant freckle is stood on stage singing my name. And about his love for me. I looked up from my drink. Looking over his stance, his bizarre dress sense – cords, velvet shirt, waist coat, slippers, bonnet – moving up to the square jaw, the long nose, the vast amount of freckles, the mop of ginger curls, something dawns on me.

That guy, that guy standing on stage I know.

'Fucking hell Ronald Weasley, I hate you so much,' I whisper into my drink.

'What? What'd I do now?'

Just for general information, at this point I had hold of one of his large, beetroot ears, and was dragging him through the virtually silent crowd, who were parting before us like waves for Moses. I move toward a door, any door, which opens of its own accord when I approach nearer.

In the dimly lit alley we find ourselves in, I lean against the damp wall, greedily gulping in lungfuls of cool fresh air, while Ronald is bent over, massaging his throbbing ear.

Finding myself marginally more relaxed, I round on him, pushing his thin frame against the wall and attempting to tower over him.

'What the hell were you thinking of, pulling a stunt like that? What? That'll I'll just jump up from my seat into your outstretched arms and return the love? I thought not.' I pause, partly for effect, mainly to take a breath, 'my god. You really are the most idiotic imbecile I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Ok. Maybe I didn't fully mean that last bit,' I add as he physically deflates before me.

'But. But it seemed like a good idea. And. Well. Everyone at school thinks you like me too…'

'Everyone at school obviously doesn't know me then.'

'Can we still be like best friends?'

'It would help if we'd been best friends to begin with.'

'God. I just proclaimed my love to you, and you're being such a bitch.'

'Sweetie, I'm always a bitch. You'd have realised and gotten over it if you really knew me by now.'

And then I just turn and walk off. A tad harsh I know, but what else was I supposed to do? He was being really pathetic, and to be fair I could've been a lot meaner, but he seemed upset enough.

The blood's pounding in my ears and all I want more in the world is to get the bus back to Tom's and fall asleep next to him, forgetting about having to leave him tomorrow.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yer. treat as if this is my first ever fic. because all other stuff i've ever written has been bull. this is for max btw. and suze. and anyone else who's part of the art room lot.**

**Disclaimer: none of the settings from now on are mine, i don't think. Tom and That Lot are. but anyone/where you recognise definately isn't.  
:**

King Cross Station on a Saturday morning at 10:30 is far too busy for it to be normal, all those commuters for god's sake. Slowly, almost painfully, the kids from school start arriving, I think Tom and I, and the rest of that lot, were the first here.

That's what he wanted to tell me the other night. After the whole Ronald drama, I stormed back into the club and demanded that Tom take me back to his house immediately. Which, being the most wonderful guy alive, he obliged without question.

In the end, I got to curl up with him in an oversized t-shirt and pair of boxers and sleep, trying to ignore the beginnings of a headache.

Next morning, over breakfast, he sat me down and showed me his acceptance letter. Meaning that for the first time, I'm going to be myself at school.

Right now, the lot of us are doing our ass shake dancing, very publicly and trying to sing along to some music blaring for Em's mobile phone. A hairgrip clatters to the floor as a do an amazingly spectacular spin and jump and the large red ribbon bow in my hair starts floating down the station.

'Shit, ASHHHHH!!'

Ash stops mid shake and looks at me expectantly as someone taps me on the shoulder, 'This yours?'

It's Malfoy, hand stretched towards me, clutching onto the lost ribbon. I bite my lip, blush slightly, mumble my thanks, retrieve my bow and dance off to join That Lot.

'Five minutes left, yous lot.'

'Who's he?'

'You going to miss me?'

You well like him.'

'Shut up.'

'Shut your face up.'

'I'm trying to say bye.'

'And I'm trying to say you want his babies.'

'I DO NOT WANT DRACO MALFOY'S BABIES!'

'Well at least we know who he is now.'

'Piss off.'

I hug and kiss everyone goodbye, pausing when I reach Ash, slapping him playfully round the face, then continuing with the rounds.

I take hold of the trolley and guide Tom towards the barrier, I've already pre-warned him on the whole walking through the solid barrier thing, and stride steadily towards it. I only stop to look back on That Lot, all of whom seem to be crying.

In front of the two of us stands the gleaming scarlet train, steam bellowing out of the chimney thing and making everything and everyone seem hazy. We board the train, and go in search of a free carriage. Which doesn't seem humanly possible until we reach one with Ginny waiting on her own in it.

Seeing as she's not her brother, or with him for that matter, sitting with her, when everywhere else is full seems to be the only sensible, logical thing to do.

Tom takes the seat near the window, and I settle close to his side, resting my head on his chest. Ginny looks up, questioning me with her eyes, as he starts stroking my hair.

_What's the deal with the guy?_

_What guy?_

_The guy playing with you…_

_Tom._

_What's the deal?_

_Best friend since ever. He's exchanging here. _

_Fair enough. I'll leave you to it. _

With a final look is our direction; accompanied by a smirk; she leaves the carriage. The atmosphere brightens up immediately and the two of us quite literally make ourselves at home, spreading all our junk out and opening the first of many packs of cookies and donuts.

From London, all the way to about Leeds, people leave us alone with our conversation about nothing, and us trying to plan how we can sneak out for the Cute Is What We Aim For gig in January, followed by Son of Dork in February.

Until Harry decides to pay us a little visit. He doesn't even bother to knock as he enters our space, just walks in and plonks himself down on the only free seat he can find.

I stop mid sentence, smiling in his direction. I never actually realised how awkward the whole re-uniting thing would be. I thought that we could just go back to normal, even though I tried my hardest to forget the other side of me. The side that school know. I've been dreading the moment when my two worlds would collide.

And now that moment's come. And I'm bricking it. But the two guys are just sat there making small talk while I have a spaz in my mind. I slowly start to relax, paying attention to my intercostal diaphragmatic breathing techniques, raising my soft pallet with every breath I take in, allowing only 2 per minute if at all possible.

'Just wanted to say hi,' Harry whispers as he stands to leave.

And before I can say anything, he's gone.

It's dark when we arrive at Hogsmeade, and as we step cautiously off the machine, a fine sheet of rain soaks every one of us to the skin.

'Oh shit, me fringe,' I wail in unison with Tom as we throw ourselves into the nearest carriage.

'Shit. Fuck. Wank. Shit. Bastard. Fuck. My first day at new school and I'm going to have a 'fro for a fringe.'

'You look amazing.'

'Really?' he's not asking as such, more pleading, as I join in desperately trying to flatten his curling fringe, 'Why isn't yours going all poof too?'

'Because I'm amazing and put a charm on it.'

'Ooh. You baby Einstein.'

'Don't cha just love it?' I laugh, sort out his mess and glance around at the others in the carriage we high jacked.

'Granger,'

'Malfoy.'

Shit he gets more gorgeous ever time I see him. He's grown his fringe longer now, so it sweeps over and covers one bright blue eye, and comes down to about his chin. The back is shorter and all messed up. He's stretching his ear. Wow. At the moment there's a fang of some kind in it. I reach up and subconsciously fiddle with my own hole, now nearly 10mm, still giving the king of evil the once over. His shoulders have definitely gotten broader, and he's less arrogant, more fragile somehow.

'Pardon?'

Shit, I didn't realise he was talking to me.

'No, I was just telling your friend how intelligent you are.'

Ok. Maybe he wasn't talking to me. _But honestly, what were you expecting, proclamations of love? Look what happened last time._

'Move it you obese slag,' Tom moans into my ear as he manhandles me out of the carriage and up the steps into the main entrance.

'M'off. Got to go get sorted or something like that.'

'Houses.'

'What I said.'

I laugh.

'Good look gorgeous,' I say kissing him.

Next thing I know, I'm making my way up to the common room and bed, with my head in a tizz. Tom's in Slytherin. As in, my best friend in the world is in a totally different house to me. Which means I'll hardly see him. And. What if he goes all evil on me?

That would be just awful. He'll be best friends with Malfoy by tomorrow morning.


End file.
